High energy photons such as those emitted from an exoatmospheric nuclear burst can severely damage a conventional optical surface when exposed.
An optical surface, such as a mirror, if it is required to withstand exposure to highly energetic photons, must be processed by employing many scientific procedures which contribute to the required properties of the finished mirror. Failure of any phase of the individual process procedures could result in a product that is destined to failure when subjected to a harsh nuclear environment.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a process for producing a first surface mirror which after being exposed to highly energetic photons remains smooth and functional for its intended use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a process for producing a strain-free, stable substrate for a coating that is processed to yield a highly efficient mirror.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a process for producing a vapor deposited coating of high purity on a strain-free, stable substrate.
Thus, the consolidated objects of this invention are to provide the processing procedures and requirements for obtaining a dense, defect-free and adherent coating on a strain-free, stable substrate which supports the coating that is processed to an extremely smooth optical finish which functions as a highly efficient mirror.